


Bullseye

by abberwocky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, McMercy, Romance, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: After being injured on a mission, Captain Amari has ordered Dr Ziegler to take some time off work. Not knowing what to do with herself, she decides to practise on the firing range with help from a certain sharpshooter.





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

> First McMercy fic on here. Because let's face it, what's a ship without one teaching the other to shoot?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_“Scheiße…”_

Angela could only laugh at the spattering of bullet holes that had landed everywhere and anywhere but her actual target. In a battle she might have clipped them on the shoulder, if she was lucky… and they were a foot taller. Rusty would have been an understatement.

“You know the aim is to actually… hit the target, right?”

His breath was heavy with the stench of cigars. The doctor turned to see a hatless Jesse McCree, arms folded and suppressing his laughter into a lopsided smirk. Angela slotted the pistol into her holster and folded her arms in response, shifting her weight onto one foot.

“I’m just warming up,” she retorted.

“Uh-huh, sure,” he chuckled. “Lemme ask you somethin’ – did you ever actually have firearms trainin’?”

“Well, yes,” she admitted, averting her eyes. “I underwent that simulation that Athena runs. You know, the one with the bots…”

“So no. I thought as much. C’mere, Doc…”

He gripped her firmly by the shoulders, turned her around and walked her back to the firing range. With one hand he patted her holster; she got out her weapon and aimed it. As he peered over her shoulder, she felt his body move within inches of her own and a shiver flew down her back.

“Jesse, you are quite off-putting,” the doctor stated rigidly.

“I just need t’get a feel for your stance, is all.”

“Is that the only thing you need to get a feel for?”

“Now hold on,” he retaliated. “I take gunslingin’ very seriously.”

“Of course you do, Jesse. Now how about you give me some advice?”

“Well first of all, keep both eyes open. Y’see twice as good. Go on, try it.”

Blinking several times, Angela’s vision gradually adjusted and she fired. Stomach! She bounced on the balls of her feet and looked at McCree in shock and delight, wondering how she had not thought of this before.

“See? Not just a hat rack, Doc,” he grinned proudly, pointing to his temple. Then he paced back behind her. “Lesson number two: don’t lock yer elbows.”

As he said this, he reached around her chest and ran his hands along her arms until they were slightly more relaxed. His breath danced upon her neck and she tensed again.

“I- I don’t understand,” she stammered. “I thought you had to keep your arms straight?”

“Well, that’s what they tell you. But if you’re usin’ a powerful enough gun, there’s gonna be some rebound. Won’t hurt yer elbows as much this way.”

“I see,” she murmured.

“Thought you’d’ve known that one, Doc,” he teased. “See, you want your arms to be relaxed and your legs to be straight. Make sure your weight is even.”

His hands travelled from her arms, over her waist and down to her hips, where they lingered for some time. Her breaths quickened. He inched closer, secured his grip. She could feel his heart pounding against her back, and then… something else.

“Jesse, I sincerely hope that is a gun in your pocket…”

“Just take the damn shot,” he muttered, clearing his throat and abruptly taking a large step back. Angela shook her head, pulled the trigger and-

Bullseye!

…if the bullseye had been slightly to the right.

“Ooh, so close!”

Jesse had returned to her side and was now admiring the shot with his arms folded. Angela placed a hand on her hip and looked up at him.

“You know, that would have gone through the heart. So technically, it’s a medical bullseye.”

“Heh, whatever you say, Doc.”

“Go on then,” she snapped, poking his side. “Show me how it’s really done, cowboy.”

“With pleasure.”

Needless to say, Jesse pulled out his pistol, spun it round and fired a single shot. A perfect bullseye. The doctor rolled her eyes as he turned to her, spinning his gun around his finger.

“And that’s how they do it in the”- BANG!

“JESSE!”

“…SHIT FUCK DARNIT BASTARD…”

Through a string of expletives Jesse fell to the floor, clutching his foot. In any other situation, Angela would have been tending to him immediately, but instead a snigger burst from her lips, and before long she found herself crying with laughter. Doubled over, in fact!

“…MOTHERFUCKIN’… Hold up. Are you laughing?”

“I’m sorry,” she wheezed, “it’s just… too funny…”

“You’re a doctor! I’m in pain here!”

“I’m off duty – Captain Amari’s orders~!”

“ANGELA!”

“Alright, alright,” she chuckled, grabbing the first aid kit off the wall. “Now, where does it hurt?”

McCree shot her an unimpressed glare and she giggled, carefully removing his boot. He winced as his foot was revealed and indeed, a bullet was lodged into it.

“Hmm… Oh dear.”

“What? What is it?” McCree was visibly panicked now. Angela looked him dead in the eye.

“We’ll have to remove the foot.”

His face turned sheet white, then a brilliant red as she burst out laughing again.

“Not funny, Doc.”

“Oh come now, Jesse, I was only teasing,” she trilled, helping him onto his feet. “Think you’ll be able to hop to the infirmary?”

“Darn. And here I was hopin’ you’d carry me over yer shoulder like they do in the movies…”

*

With the bullet gone and his foot bandaged, the two now sat together on his hospital bed with a cup of coffee. Now that he was out of pain, Jesse could appreciate the hilarity of it all.

“Typical really,” he chortled. “I was teachin’ you how to shoot and look what happened… Guess I really shot myself in the foot, huh?”

“…”

“Oh c’mon, you hafta admit that was a good one.”

“Make a pun like that again and _I’ll_ shoot you in the foot.”

“If you can hit it.”

“I’ll be sure to keep both eyes open.”

“You do that, Angie. You do that.”


End file.
